


Dating a Popular Cosplayer Be Like

by bliztbika



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, cosplayer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztbika/pseuds/bliztbika
Summary: Cosplayer!Zack x ReaderWhat's it like, dating him? Well now you know the answer.





	1. How I Met Him ft. First Date

How should I put this? My boyfriend, is a cosplayer. Mind you, I have no hate towards them. I, myself is a cosplayer but I'm not that popular and beautiful cosplayer you see in the social medias, anime conventions and such. Zack was just a simple and easy going coser until he costest one of the characters in the game, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Yes, he and that person has the same name but that's not the issue. After posting in his blog, he had gain a lot of attention. Heck, even the creators invited him to their opening of their new game.

Since then, his popularity skyrocketed. He did streams of at Twitch of him playing games, did a few vines - before it was shut down - that was Zack related or downright weird and becoming a judge at cosplay competitions. In conventions, he made a few friends. There were cosplayers, some are photographers and a few YouTubers.

As for me, I met him at a convention. It was called, 'Comic Fiesta'. He was invited as a guest cosplay, selling his merchandise at his booth, doing signing sessions and running away from his bodyguards. It was the second day of CF, I was walking around at the basic art booth, buying stuff and such. My friends were scattered, they were in cosplay and were having photo shoots. Leaving me to walk alone. First day, I cosplay as my favourite character. I did a few photo shoot with photographers and was greeted by others, complimenting me and took photos with me. 

Where was I? Ah, yes, second day. I stray off the basic art booth to the premium art booth, where the guest cosplayers are. Some were cosplay shops, selling make-ups, wigs, pins, wig cap and many more that I lost count. I bought an Assassin's Creed jacket. It followed Desmond's hood but at the tip of the hood, it was the eagle symbol from AC 3. Instead of letting in the bag, I put it on. Hey, when you wear a shirt with designs, you gotta wear a cool jacket or hoodie to pair it.

I just walk around, looking at all the stuff that the booth were selling. I checked out the guest booth, and boy. Their queue were long as hell. I saw my friends - well only a few - at different guest booth, excited to meet their idol. Zack's booth was at the end of the hall. I bought a coke float when I sat down at an empty bench, I was minding my business, checking my phone and telling my friends where I am. 

What I didn't notice that someone was glancing at me from time to time. At first, I thought it was of my friends. When I finish drinking the beverage, I was searching for a rubbish bin until I found the culprit. It was none other than him, Zack Fair. He was in the middle of a photo, with his fans. I gave him a short smile and his reaction? It was cute, he quickly turn his head and pose with his fans. I dunked the cup into the bin and stood up. I want to walk over to his booth but I got tackled by my friends. 

"Oh my gosh, (nickname) I found more food at the other side of the hall!" 

"Gurl, lemme tell you about this one creep at this booth." 

"Dude, you okay? Did that creep do anything bad to you?" 

"(Name), why is Zack staring at you?" Bika whispered to me. I answer by laughing, causing my friends to look from him and me. I peeked to see what he doing. His friends are teasing him, one of them are pushing him towards me. His face was as red as a tomato. I see his booth, the fans were gone. Meaning that taking photo session with him was over and looks like he's getting a break. 

"You know what, we meet up at the hotel room," Sheryl, the mom figure in the group said. All of my friends went back to minding their business. Meaning to leave me alone and let the guy to take the first step. My back was facing him when I whisper-shout to them not to leave me. 

I felt a tap at my right shoulder. I gulped before slowly turn around to face one of his friends, if I remember his name was Snow and asked Zack to come over.

To have a short chat with me.

Zack was glaring at him as he walked towards me but changed to a blushing mess when I came into his line of sight. Snow make this as a perfect getaway to return back to the booth. 

"Um, hi." He shifted one of his foot, arms tucked behind like how a kid got scolded from their parents. 

"Hi there, your cosplay were on point. I really admire how you take your time on making the sword," I take a short glance of the Buster Sword. "Usually, I don't due to assignments and games but kudos to you man." 

"Well, when you have some spare fabrics lying around, it's good to make one from scratch. As for the sword, my friends help me. I did the paint and weathering. It was fun and I can get to swing it here and there!" His eyes sparkled as he talked about his outfit. Explaining bit by bit and the shenanigans they did. 

"Oh yeah, I haven't got your name," He scratched the back of his neck. "Since you know me and I don't know you. I mean, we could know each other-as love-I mean, as partners, yeah!" 

I took out my phone, unlocked it and tap the Facebook app. "Here, type your name in. You'll know my name." I hand him my phone. He accepted it and tapping away then give it back. 

Over his shoulder, I saw the staff, talking to his friends. "I think you have some business to attend to." I decided to open Snapchat. "Before that, let's have a selfie." 

Zack nod his head. He quickly stood next to me, as I position the camera at the right angle. I could sense his nervous. "Chill bro, I'm not gonna kill you." This caused him to smile. I tap the circle and selfie was taken. I inspect it and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks man. I gotta go, I have damsels to rescue." 

"Can the Hero help?" 

"No can do, man. The staff is looking for you." His shoulders drooped with sadness. I silently aw'ed that he looked like a kicked puppy. So cute, I thought as I watched him turning around in a hunch pose. 

"But," You could imagine his ears perked up at the sound of my voice. "I could meet you at Starbucks after dinner. Yay or nay?" 

Zack turned around with a goofy smile. "Hell yeah!" He quickly cleared his throat. "I-I mean, yay." 

With that done, I went back to the hotel to tell the girls what happen and boy, they were ecstatic about the date which I concur, I was regretting. Not regret about the date, but the girls helping me. Dinner was at the fast food restaurant in the mall. We saw a few cosplayers, walking around the mall which they are having dinner or having late photo shoots. The girls escort me to Starbucks and once again, left me there. 

It was a few minutes when I heard Zack called my name. I searched for his voice and here he was, walking in front of me in his casual clothes. 

"Now you know my name," I smiled at him. 

"Y-yeah, so what are we doing tonight?" Zack and I walk side by side. "Its my first time in this mall and I am 100% sure I can get lost in this place."

"There's this new game in the arcade, wanna check it out?" I learnt that my senior always told us about the latest game in every arcade he visit. Zack shrugged, "Why not?" 

"Good, I lead the way." 

Soon we reached the arcade, the new game was my old childhood game. Dance Dance Revolution. I reload my game card with credits and ushered Zack to join me. "Do you know how to play DDR?" I let the machine to scan my card, to indicate that there are two players. 

"...No, I don't." He answered. "But do you?" 

"Yeap, its my childhood game. I used to play after school, sometimes I battle other kids or teenagers." I step on the arrow to select a song. Changing to mode to easy since Zack is a rookie to DDR. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." 

The screen flashed by. The song started and we danced the night. It was after 10 songs that Zack waved the white flag.

"I think I'm gonna watch you play," Zack went to a nearby vending machine to buy a can of Pepsi.

"M'kay but don't be shocked about it. It's been a long time since I play this. My DDR skills are a bit rusty..." I changed the mode to extreme after finding the song I wanted. The song started to play, the screen then play the arrows. I quickly stepped on the arrow with precision and speed. I move with the beat and enjoying the song. I kept playing 5 more songs until my credits were finished. I hear a round of applause as I step off the arrow floor. I didn't realize that I attracted a crowd when playing DDR.

This caused me to stood frozen. Like a deer in a headlights. "What just happen?" I asked Zack, he was in awe.

He blinked his eyes in a few times before stuttering. "I, uh, ah, um..." 

Instead of being afraid of the crowd, I did the opposite. I did a stage bow to them as they disperse into the arcade. 

"Right, now that's done." I sling my bag over shoulders as the both of us went out from the arcade. Zack was still quiet. Not sure he's scared or he was impressed. 

"That was awesome! The way you dance and, and everything about it! Gah, I like you!" His eyes went wide as plate saucers. "I, I, I mean, I like you... In a friend way... but I, you, just..." He sighed in defeat. "I'm terrible at this." 

I rubbed the back of his shoulders. "You are trying your best. At least you are being honest, that's an A from me." I brought him to a cafe. We sat down and order some food. He looked at me, with some puppy expression. "Heck, I've been into worst dates and this one... this one," I felt my face heating up. "This one was fun. Usually, guys don't want to see my play games just because I'm a girl and have be all ladylike." 

"Thanks Zack," This time its his turn to blush. 

After the short dinner and endless conversation, Zack and I walked back to our hotel. A new information that I learnt; his room was higher than mine. Same hotel, different floor. We parted ways at the elevator. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And of course, the girls ambushed me with questions. 


	2. How We Keep Our Relationship Well (Hidden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you like the date and how do you preserve it? 
> 
> Keep chatting and let time work its magic.

After that 'first' date with Zack, the lil' pup couldn't help but spamming me chats towards my phone. CF had ended. The second day was only the last time Zack will see nor hear me. He had post some of his Snapchat stories to me, saying how he will miss me and whatnot. In the background, I could see friends, doing weird faces to embarrassed him. I had to wake up early, to pack my clothes and wake up the rest of my friends whom slept like a log.

Long story short, we had our breakfast, did a memory check of our stuff before leaving the hotel room, check out and parted ways. We were still universities students who are suffering from assignments and finals. 

I went back to the apartment whom my roommates are seniors. One was sleeping at her room, the other one was on a school trip to France and the last one was at a part time job. I walked back to my room and unpack all my stuff out. As I arranged my keychains, my phone was beeping. I crawled from the bed to my nightstand and pick it up. My friends tagged me in fb. Probably from their cosplay photos and my photo shoots from different photographers. As I look down to see the notifications, Zack had commented on the photos that my friends and photographers tag me.

"Welcome home, kiddo." My senior, Labelle waltzed into my room before sitting at the edge of my bed, studying the mercs that I bought from CF. "Dinner's on me and did you buy some for me?"

I nodded my head. "They are at the desk, you can check it out and oh! Netflix has a new series called; Stranger Things. Wanna watch it after I clear my laundry?"

"Sure thing," She ruffled my hair. I groaned in response. She then got up, went to the desk, pick up her stuff which I placed them into a bag and walked out from my room.

So my life went back to normal, attending class, finishing assignments, studying for finals and chatting non-stop with Zack. I'll admit, I had taken a liking to the puppy. When I have class, he sent memes to me. When he was busy, I sent him puns and some words of encouragement. I followed his Facebook page, tumblr, instagram and cosplay blog. He is quite active to post photos of him doing another cosplay project. Sure we chat a lot, making each other to smile and laugh.

When I post photos of my cosplay, he was like a proud dad. Sometimes, he give me a few advice. I started doing cosplay last year and I don't do a lot. If I had free time, I would. Right now, I was with my friends, studying for finals. I didn't tell them about Zack and I, chatting like girls who gossip at slumber party. Heck, we even move to voice chat in Skype. Usually, we skype in the late night until morning. To be honest, his voice quite soothing when he sent early voice message. 

However, time flies by as we chat more and I just realized that I like him. Yes, curse me if you want to. He has charmed his way into my heart with that cheerful personality, puppy like face and that voice. I swear I die if he keep talking. 

Luckily, I finished my finals and plan to take a long nap. I went back to my apartment, while in the lift, I took out my phone to check how are my friends doing. Instead of seeing their message, Zack's message pop by. Tapping it, I read what he sent me. It was from one of his blog. 

It said; 

_Finished making the Halo armour. Gear up, spartans. Master Chief is coming down to see you._

_Plus, thank you Prompto for installing the fan at the back of my armour and the lights. And the microphone._

_What do you guys think?_  

Below the text was the photo of him wearing the armour, full on. He even wore the helmet. I hope he can breathe in that, other than air ventilation and bright lights. Bottom were comments, filled with his fans. They were complimenting his work and answering his question. I tap the like button as the lift doors opened. I step out and walk to the door. Pulled out the keys to unlocked it, entering while greeting my seniors and shut the door. And yes, I lock the door automatically as I stroll into my room and crashed my bed. 

I lay there and let my mind to shut down. 

It was a few hours when I wake up. Still feeling clingy to the bed, I reach out to get my phone to see if any notifications came. To my surprise, it did. Friends, family and Zack. I read and reply their message. Except for Zack. You know the saying, 'leave the best for last'. I went to my tablet and tap the Skype icon. I message him at our usual app, Snapchat. Because he was spamming me with memes in the messenger.

Zack : why you do dis to meh 

Me : I was sleeping. Just finish finals 

Zack : YAY! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION. WOOT WOOT  

Me : zACK NOOOO

Zack : TOO LATE 

Me : meh, what happen, happen. I blame you for pulling me into this mess. 

Zack : *gasp* 

Zack : At least you hold my hand~ 

Me : Yes. Yes I did. Now let me go  

Zack : I'll never let you go Rose! 

Me : I hath forsaken you Jack 

Zack : noooooooooooooooooo 

Me : okay bye 

Zack : Btw, saw you like the pic. 

Me : Cuz Spartans never die 

Zack : They're just missing in action! Hell yeah! 

Me : So any plans after Master Chief? Im pretty sure that there are lots of characters out in the fandom world 

Zack :Right now, Ive been invited to different cons at different parts of the world. Maybe, I'll think about it. 

Me : You better take care of yourself. Make sure you eat proper food and behave 

Zack : yes mom 

Zack : Oh! Are you going to AMG this year? 

Me : Yeap. Its in my sem break. 

Me : = = 

Me : ...why? 

Zack : Well, I was invited to go there. To be their judge. 

Me : Cool, I can show you the food. 

Zack : Yes please. I need food to stay alive. 

Me : Mhmm, and get lots of rest. I dont want you to faint into my arms. 

Zack : But I want to! 

Me : I will let you go. 

Zack : You wouldnt! 

Me : Long live the king, Zacky boy 

Zack : You mean 'Queen', your grace 

I took a photo of my crown and send it via snapchat while captioning; PRAISE ME! 

Zack reply back with his own photo. It was a picture of him, kneeling on the ground with one knee. 

Zack : I will, for my queen. 

I quickly snap a photo of my pillow. 

Me : Thank you but please leave me be. I have to get back to my beauty sleep. 

Zack : I will, your grace. Have a pleasant dream. 

I took one last photo of my, wrapping myself in a blanket cocoon. My face was visible to the naked eye. Zack opened the snap and reply back. He send me a snap and I opened it. It was a photo of him hugging his pillow, captioning; Please sleep. I will be the pillow on your head. His face was covered by the pillow. You can see his eyes, forehead and his hair. My reaction? Lay down and wail like a dying whale. His photo killed me. Especially his expression. 

Now I can't sleep. Thanks Zack, for killing me on the inside.

Still wrapped in the cocoon, my tablet was on the floor. Using my arm once more, I reach out and play with it. Watching videos of Youtubers, tutorial and listen to old indie pop artist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMG = AnimeManGaki 
> 
> its an event held at my place. Somewhere in the middle of the year...


End file.
